


155x2 Different Views: Touch (155 words)

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	155x2 Different Views: Touch (155 words)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

155: Touch

## 155: Touch

### by ML

> 155 Words: Touch  
>  by ML  
>  email: Rating: R  
>  Spoilers: None  
>  Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. 
> 
> x-x-x-x 
> 
> Hands shaking, fingers tentative, he reaches out to stroke her breasts. 
> 
> She arches toward him, inviting his touch. 
> 
> Lips meet lips and part to invite and welcome questing tongues. 
> 
> Her hands trail from his face to his chest, stopping to play with his suddenly sensitized nipples. He mirrors her actions, feeling his body quicken under her hands. He's wanted this so badly for so long, he's almost afraid to go on. 
> 
> She helps him. She guides him closer to where she wants him, to where he wants to be. 
> 
> There are no words to be said; they've always done their best communication with looks and touches. Why speak when mouths can be used in much more tantalizing ways? The touches, always yearned for and bestowed with great pleasure, have now become mutual. 
> 
> She strokes him, beckoning him closer. Her eyes tell him everything. He enters at her invitation and knows he is home to stay. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ML


End file.
